


Knee deep in it

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, enemy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not so fast, Captain. We have unfinished business, you and I."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knee deep in it

Steve has just enough time to think things are not going as well as they could be when Rattler's tail slams him into a wall and shocks him into unconsciousness.

He comes to chained to a wall. He can smell singed hair and burnt nomex and feel the charred spots scattered over his uniform, but aside from some minor burns that are already healing, he seems otherwise uninjured. He can hear water dripping somewhere from above, as well as static from his communicator. He's underground, then, which means it might be a while before the others find him.

He flexes and tugs at the manacles holding him, surprised at the amount they give. He might not have to wait for the team to get free.

Light flares, blinding him with its brightness for a moment. 

"Not so fast, Captain." Madame Viper puts a hand on his chest, her palm centered in the star over his heart. "We have unfinished business, you and I."

"I thought all debts between us were paid, Viper."

She laughs, and goes up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "You would think that." He shivers, and she smiles.

"I'm not telling you anything."

Viper laughs. "Who said I was asking you to?" She trails her hand down over his belly--his utility belt is gone--then slips her fingers beneath the waistband of his pants. He sucks in a surprised breath at the touch. Viper hums softly, as if she's pleased--she's smiling--and that makes Steve nervous in a way merely being captured doesn't.

"Steven Rogers, Captain, 54985870."

"That's nice," she murmurs. She curls a hand around him and it feels as if every nerve in his body is suddenly standing at attention. "Impressive." She strokes him roughly a couple of times, and he forces himself to keep his eyes open, though the pleasure from her touch makes him want to close them. 

He continues to repeat his name, rank, and serial number as she strokes him, the rhythm of it a steady counterpoint to the rapid beat of his heart and the pleasure pulsing through him. He's not ready when she sinks down to lick at the head, her tongue flicking out as delicately as any snake's. He stutters and closes his eyes against her triumphant smile. He chokes on his own name when she takes him in her mouth, slick heat and suction making it hard to even remember what he's saying, why he's supposed to fight this when it feels so good.

She laughs around him, low and throaty, and the vibration sets off an avalanche of pleasure within him, and it's only after he comes back to himself that he realizes he's ripped one manacle out of the wall to tangle his fingers in her hair.

Viper leans back and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, still giving him a challenging smile. He grabs her arm and tugs her to her feet, hauling her close. He's ready to scold or threaten or maybe thank her, he doesn't know, when she kisses him. He can taste himself, sharp and salty on her tongue, and then she slips away, still smiling.

"My point, Captain," she says before she disappears, taking the light with her.

He manages to free his other arm and get himself back to some semblance of respectability before the Hulk smashes huge hole in the ceiling of his prison, and Hawkeye apologizes for taking so long to find him.

Steve thanks them absently, still stunned by what happened. 

*

"This isn't a game, Viper."

"Isn't it?" She dances out of his reach, spins, and kicks his knee, which stings. "I think you're only saying that because you're losing."

She telegraphs her next move, and he grabs her around the waist and shoves her against wall, holding her there with his body. "Am I?" he asks, his mouth against her ear and the scent of her hair filling his nose.

The roof collapses then, and he pulls her beneath him when it falls.

"Avengers, come in. Avengers, the building's collapsed."

"I think they might have noticed that," Viper says from underneath him. He ignores her.

"We're on it, Cap," Iron Man says. "We're getting the civilians out first."

"Good."

"Sit tight. It'll take a while, but we'll come and get you. Iron Man out."

Viper pushes at his chest but there's no force behind it. "Are you going to let me up?"

"There's nowhere for you to go," he answers. He shifts his shoulders and rubble showers down around them.

She sniffs disdainfully. "I suppose you think I should thank you for saving me."

"While that would be the polite thing to do, I don't have any expectations of you, Viper."

"Don't you?" She wriggles beneath him, and he becomes fully conscious of the soft curves of her body beneath his. 

He chooses not to dignify that with a response. He's tried to put their last encounter out of his head, and not been very successful. 

Her teeth gleam when she smiles, as if she knows. "I don't have to be polite. One of the prerogatives of being a villain." She shifts again, her legs parting to let him settle more comfortably between them. He tries to keep some space between them, because he has manners, even if she doesn't, but another cascade of rubble tumbles down on them. She makes a moue of irritation. "It's a little elaborate," she says, "but I appreciate the effort." 

"What?"

She curls her hand in his shirt and yanks him down into a heated kiss. Her breasts press against his chest and when his hips jerk, he can feel the heat between her legs against his groin. He moans softly into her mouth and slides hand over the swell of her hip to hook beneath her knee so he can pull her more tightly against him, all pretense of politeness forgotten.

She slithers a little, rubbing against his erection, and his low moan turns into a growl. The sound is accompanied by the distinctive noise of a zipper being unzipped. She tugs off his gauntlet, takes his hand, and guides it to the slick heat between her thighs, arching up sinuously into his touch. He lets the way her breath catches and her hips hitch guide his movements, adding speed and pressure until she's clinging to his shoulders, hips bucking into his hand.

She tightens around him and comes with a low, guttural moan. Then she takes his hand out of her pants and licks his fingers clean, and all he can think about is the way her tongue had wrapped around him, and what it'd felt like to be engulfed in the heat of her mouth. She reaches down and squeezes him through his uniform, and he comes undone, the twitch of his shoulders releasing another small avalanche of rubble. 

He's still breathing heavily when Jan's voice comes over his communicator. "We're almost there, Cap. Have you out in a jiffy."

"Great," he says, trying to ignore Viper's smug look and the mess in his pants. He can hold both of her wrists in one hand, and he tries to ignore the little thrill that gives him, as well. "I believe I won that one," he murmurs in her ear before he hands her off to Tony to be handcuffed.

"The game is not over yet," she replies, and there's a liquid grace to her walk even as she's led away in cuffs.

*

Even as he walks through each layer of security on the Raft (at the last checkpoint, he hands his shield over to the guards, and that's almost enough to make him turn back), Steve knows it's a terrible idea, but he's had so many work out that he figures one more can't hurt. 

Viper looks beautiful even in the shapeless prison overalls they've given her, but he doesn't want to think about that.

She tosses her hair and puts her chained hands on the table between them. "Is this a conjugal visit, Captain?" 

He can feel his face heat, but the cowl covers most of it. "Anaconda has been on a rampage through the city," he says.

"And you think that I will help you capture her?"

"I hoped you might have some insight into what set her off and how we can stop her." He looks down at his hands, gloved and folded neatly on the table, and then back up at Viper. "Director Fury might be willing to make a deal if--"

"There is no deal, Captain. Even if I were willing to betray my compatriots, which I'm not, there would be no deal. You and I both know that, so why are you here?"

He frowns and squeezes his hands tighter. "I just thought that you--That there was a possibility--"

"You thought that because I've enjoyed having sex with you that I, what? Still have good inside me?" Her voice is mocking.

"You helped fight off the Skrull invasion," he says, "and you saved my life."

"I owed you a debt."

"I don't believe that's all it was."

"Of course you don't." She laughs, and it sounds bitter to him, bitter and sad. "Perhaps I just wanted to be the one to kill you myself."

"You've had several chances, and yet, I'm still here."

"You have your uses," she says, giving him a leering once-over.

"So you won't help?"

"No," she says. She raises her voice and calls out, "Guards, we're done here."

She holds her chin high as the guards lead her away. Steve doesn't let his shoulders slump in disappointment until he's well away from any cameras. He'd known it was a long shot, but he'd had to try. 

*

Several months later, there's a mass prison break at the Raft. Even as Steve calls the Avengers to assemble, he pushes down the tiny spark of gladness that Viper's free. The game's not over yet. He'll have the chance to try again.

end

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Knee deep in it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154940) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady)




End file.
